


Such a dirty mind, my dove. (Loki x Reader)

by NightRoses



Series: Breaking Bad with Loki Laufeyson [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki/reader - Freeform, Thor/Jane - Freeform, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRoses/pseuds/NightRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She drives me mad!" Loki wails.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>"The whole thing was bloody brilliant!" -DeansDirtyWhore</p><p>"I love the teasing." -BlackburnTheFox</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki isn't quite sure what drove him crazy about (Y/N), maybe it was the way she swayed her hips or hid her smile whenever anyone congratulated her on yet another successful mission. Somehow, he's a goner and it ticked him off.

"I can't quite pin it down," Loki rambles one day, pacing back and forth.

Thor laughs, shaking his head. "Maybe she is your Jane."

"I'm not you, Tarzan. I don't go trailing behind Jane like a lost puppy," Loki exclaims.

"To be fair, we are new to Midgard," Thor reasons, fiddling with his cape. He'd come across reruns of old Disney movies at Jane's apartment and he thought it to be nice to accustom himself to the mortals, to Jane and her kind. Come to think of it, he does sound like Tarzan. 

Loki let out of frustrated growl, running his fingers through his hair. "(Y/N) is no Midgardian! She is more, by Odin, she's a goddess!"

"Do not flaunt around, I bet you couldn't get her into bed," Thor says, putting down his Mjolnir with a firm thud.

"And have you done so with Jane?"

"Done what?" Another voice not Thor's nor Loki's squeaked from the other end of the hall.

"Brought you to bed and made-" Loki stops, as Thor interrupts him.

"Breakfast for you, dear Jane." Loki slyly smirks at Thor and even then Thor was to busy to notice Loki mouth "Yeah, breakfast" and snicker.

"He has as a matter of fact," Jane says. "And I have a wonderful time enjoying the banana split and all the ice cream." 

 

Thor stands there agape, speechless as Jane giggles and winks. Loki mouths at Thor, "You've definitely fucked her."

Jane doesn't miss it and she rolls her eyes, "Of course he has, we do it every-"

"Tsk..tsk.. I don't want to know," Loki interrupts, and covers his ear, heading straight for the door.

Jane giggles again before straddling Thor. Loki pushes the door open wondering what he is going to do. Then he spots her, effortlessly gliding down the stairs before tripping and toppling over on the very last step.

He rushes over to her, catching (Y/N) before she can fall. "Careful now."

Loki could swear he felt her breath hitch, when he noticed the space between their lips and his hands on her hips. "Thankyou."

"You are very welcome," he says, putting her back to her feet.

"How can I ever repay you?" (Y/N) innocently asks, her eyelashes fluttering.

"I've got a couple ideas." Loki smirks, and he sensed (Y/N) gulp. She looks so timid he can't stand it, he has to have her. His eyes flicker to her lips and then at his bedroom door.

She seems to have noticed and blinks away her daze. Before whacking him, fairly roughly. "Anything but that!"

Loki frowns. "I didn't say a thing!" 

"You were thinking it!" (Y/N) argues.

"You mean thinking whether or not I should take a walk with you through the rose gardens?"

 

(Y/N) stops short, her mouth opening and then closing again. Suppose she's realized that next to Loki's room was the door to the rose gardens.

"But then again," Loki starts. "We could do the things you were thinking, my dirty little pet."


	2. Eager, Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The pink," he says, slipping off his boots. "Or the blue?"

"Shut the door and come over here." Loki smiled, striding toward the bed.

The prince didn't quite know what turned him on more, seeing her in that dress or the fact that she's sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Eager, are we?" He mockingly says, a pitch too high.

(Y/N) didn't seem to notice as she closed her eyes. "Come on, handsome." 

He hovered above her luscious lips, yes. He'd been waiting for this moment.

Just one swift move and then his lips would be plastered on hers. 

One move and- "Wait." 

Loki jumped back, then cleared his throat. "What's wrong, my dove?" 

(Y/N) bit her lips, and he almost thought he was going to lose it. "Which one?"

She held up two tubes of lipstick. "Crimson or maroon?" 

Loki could've sworn they look the same. It didn't matter as long as his lips were on hers, he was going to smear it anyway. Heaven knows he's going to ravish her- well, her lips. "They look the same." 

"They're different." She opened both tubes. "See?" 

"They're both red, darling." 

"Red. Maybe I should use Velvet instead?" (Y/N) pulled out another tube and Loki groaned. 

(Y/N) pursed her lips.

"You don't like it?"

"How about... This?" It was barely a second before he placed a kiss on her lips. Soft, passionate and-

not so secretly, she loved it. It took her breath away but didn't leave her breathless. No. If anything, it left her wanting more. 

He pulled his lips away, only to have her hook him in for another one. 

She broke off the kiss, falling back on the bed. Closing her eyes, she waited. For his body to hover over hers.

One second. Why isn't he trapping her in his arms yet?

Two minutes. What is he doing?

Three hours. Hurry up!

Four decades. For crying out loud! 

(Y/N) snapped her eyes open, impatiently. 

Only to find Loki hunched over the mirror, running his hands through his hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" 

His gaze shifted to her eyes, smirking slightly he said," Just what you always do."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. What is he up to? 

"The pink." Loki's eyebrow creased as he lifted a fabric spread put across the vanity table. "Or the blue?" 

He wrapped the fabric around his figure, biting his lips as if he were critically deciding the fate of Asgard.

"Put them down, you goof!" (Y/N) said, laughing. 

"And spoil the fun?" he mock-teased. "No thankyou." 

"Ravish me, dammit!"

"Lemme think about it." Loki rubbed his chin, jutting his lips out. "Ravish you or torment you."

"You're gonna be sorry, Loki." 

"Fine," he teased. "But first, pink or blue?"

"To tie you up with?" (Y/N) winked. She could have sworned he almost choked.  
"Come over here and take the blue one with you." 

It was a flash. 

In no time, he was bound to the bed. Her lips were on his neck. "Do you like that, my King?" 

He groaned. The sensation of her lips. It was like his fantasies merging at once.

"Good...." Her fingers unlatched the buttons on his shirt and her lips travelled lower.

"Cause I forgot to turn off my stove... On earth."

"Wait, what?" (Y/N) wrenched her lips from him and he made a sound so inappropriate even his brother would cover his ears. 

"See you, darling." She opted to kiss the edge of his lips, before leaving him.. Still tied up.. In the darkness. 

"(Y/N)!!!!" 

And she didn't know what made her smile more... 

The look on his face...

Or what he'll do to her when he gets his hands on her.


End file.
